Sweet Seduction
by J F
Summary: Just a little Sonny/Alexis fantasy I wrote for my birthday. Rated R to be safe, possibly a strong PG-13. Not really any more explicit than what you can see on the show.


Alexis stretched languorously in the bed, satin sheets   
sliding against her skin. She reached blindly for the   
alarm clock on the nightstand, knowing she had slept longer   
than she should. Taking hold of the clock, she started to   
bring it into her line of sight when a firm hand closed   
over her own.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," a familiar voice said, and she turned her   
head to see Sonny's dimpled smile above her. "You don't   
have any court dates today, no appointments. I took care   
of it." His charm was at full force, disarming her   
protests about his presumption in rearranging her schedule.   
"You don't have to do anything today but...relax."  
  
His deep voice curled against her spine as he sat next to   
her, reaching for something on the floor beside the bed.   
"I got something for you," he said, his voice tantalizingly   
smooth. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Sonny..." she protested, feeling a bit silly. He reached   
over and put his hand over her forehead gently, trailing it   
slowly down her face. Closing her eyes obediently as his   
warm fingers swept over them, she waited in anticipation.  
  
She waited for what felt like an eternity, until she felt   
him tracing her lips with two fingers together. Back and   
forth, upper lip and lower, until she unconsciously parted   
her lips under his ministrations. He stroked a slow circle   
around her mouth twice more before slipping something in   
her mouth.  
  
Alexis let out a soft sigh as the chocolate hit her tongue,   
Sonny's touch arousing her to appreciate the sheer   
sensuality of the taste. She let it linger in her mouth,   
savoring it for as long as possible, only to have Sonny   
feed her another piece as soon as she swallowed the first.   
They went on for some time like that, Alexis losing count   
of the chocolates she tasted between Sonny's soft caresses.  
  
She felt him shift position on the bed, and assumed he was   
finished. She opened her eyes to find his face hovering   
inches above hers. His smile was gone, replaced by the   
hungry look in his eyes that affected her so much more   
deeply than his deliberate charm. "Sonny," she said again,   
her voice an octave deeper than before. Full of her own   
want, her own hunger.  
  
"That's all the chocolate," Sonny said, his voice rasping   
slightly at just above a whisper. "Almost, anyway."  
  
It was difficult to form a sentence. A word was easier.   
"Almost?"  
  
Sonny nodded, his eyes focused on her mouth. "There's a   
little...right...here." He licked lightly, slowly, at the   
corner of her lips.  
  
"Oh," was all Alexis managed, the syllable shaky. Sonny   
pulled back and looked into her eyes for a moment before   
leaning down to claim her lips in a kiss.  
  
She parted her lips as his tongue swept over them, his   
hands coming up to tangle in her hair and lift her head off   
the pillow to him. When the kiss finally ended, neither of   
them was breathing easily.  
  
"You taste like chocolate," Sonny said, grinning at her.   
"But then, you always taste..." he lowered his mouth to her   
again, "...so good."  
  
She moaned under him, reaching up to slide his unbuttoned   
shirt down his arms. He brought his hands back to her   
shoulders after letting the shirt fall away, lifting her up   
and forward until she was sitting. Alexis shivered as he   
slipped his hands under her silk pajama top, and she   
started to unfasten her own buttons.  
  
Sonny kissed his way down above the line of buttons as she   
opened them, until her hands fell in distraction away from   
the last two. Chuckling softly, he undid those himself,   
letting her lie back against the pillows as he swung his   
full body over her.  
  
He parted the fabric of her shirt, and she shivered again   
as a slight chill washed over her. The coolness in the air   
was quickly lost, however, under the attention of his hot   
mouth and his strong, increasingly demanding hands.  
  
They made short work of the rest of their clothing, not   
willing to restrain their building passion any longer.   
Even then, though, Sonny was achingly patient, increasing   
her pleasure slowly, in waves that intensified until she   
finally shuddered against him, hands clutching his arms as   
she called out his name once more.  
  
He captured her lips in one more kiss, sweet and hot at the   
same time. Only then did he let himself go, his head   
thrown back as she lifted her fingers to scrape the muscles   
of his stomach lightly with the back of her nails.  
  
He lay on top of her for a moment, then rolled to the side.   
He breathed in and out contentedly as she moved to settle   
within his arms, completely satisfied. Sonny dropped a   
kiss onto her temple and smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday, Alexis." 


End file.
